The Fantasy Story
Ideas on my fantasy story title? CANT BLOODY DECIDE heres a few ideas · Through Odd Places/Fields · Dungeons and Guns? (if i choose to add cowboy guns)(have dungeon divings?) · I dunno.... Settings. How the world is like yadda yadda yadda So, the world is called Hebroth (helped named by Magnum, you can judge it if you like) On this clusterfuck of a planet, theres the main continent called Tibervania, a mostlt cold continent with a large mountain range in the middle and a buncha islands on the top, during the summer the land is like 18 degrees, kinda cold place, this continent is a crack pot of everything, theres humans, elves, dwarves, orcs, Halflings , whatever. Originally the dwarven homeland (and to a lot of other creatures) but since them lil buggers live in the mountains, a lot of open fields are ripe for colonies. To the east lies an archipelago, The Ranadamu (japanized word of random) Isles mostly inhabited by humans and elves, with 80% being humans, these guys are the asian based humans. Samurais, shoguns, katanas, the rocket etc. To the west lies two islands, names are Huiztopatl and Winderelle Islands, Huiztopatl is a mostly forest island with humans that are very good at magic, they look like red Indians and their culture is similar to them also, they are good at magic cuz they live near the elvish homeland of Winderelle, a larger island full of beauty and stuff, To the south lies the volcanic fields, and a island called Gazbarok, home to the Orcs, mostly covered by ash and granite, and quite hot, theres a desert there too, the only one. To the north is the frozen land of Novrik a cold land more extreme than the northern hemisphere of Hebroth (as stated the world is mostly cold) Rough map (subject to change) Side note, keep in mind, everyone from the same race can be equally good at magic, by best or better is just how they value magic, they study magic more thus they become better at it than their other counterparts In the world, theres also some places with high concentrations of magic, usually results in floating rocks or something .. Races · Humans , comes in all shapes and sizes, they really like to expand a lot, ''' Ø The Northerners, kinda Nordic, sometimes Celtic or Britannic/Germanic, these guys are white skinned, most technologically advanced of the humans and are pretty much jacks of all trades. Ø The Eastern men, Asian looking people, also white skinned, better than the Northerners in magic, have gunpowder so they use rockets, best reflexes, they use that bushido honour thing and other Japanese stuff Ø The West men, Amerindian looking, brown skinned, best in magic among humans, understands nature, some are like gypsies, imagine Aztec and Sioux people but with technology equal to that of middle age Europe Ø The Southern people, dark skinned, scimitar holding, pike wielding tough guys, their culture is basicly the least apparent, most of them just intergraded themselves into other cultures, (equivalent to African Americans,) · '''Elves , slightly shorter, mostly white skinned, a very creative lot Ø Wood elves, understands nature, use special bows infused with magic, the best magic users, mostly lives in very serene places in a forest or near a water fall and have very beautiful architecture Ø High elves, prefers to be organized mostly, sometimes live with the wood elves but they mostly prefer very odd places like on a large floating rock, they are capable of using magical architecture, check out Ravnika, they live kinda like that (dunno if bad example, help me with this pls!! I need help with these races,) Ø Deep elves, these guys are the opposite of what elves should be, disgusting, ugly nearly blind and ravenous, probably due to living underground for so long after some war with a demon overlord or something (obviously copying Falmers, help me out on this) · Dwarves , short stout fellows with a knack for the mechanical and technological Ø All of them are almost basicly the same, In terms or culture, they are kinda more to either Scandinavian or Greek, maybe a combination of both. They have the most highest tech level in which they use Steam energy and drills and all that. · Orcs , big, strong fellers, they never seem to be able to stop warmongering Ø Sea Orcs, due to living close to the sea for years, they have become quite accustomed to eating fish and the salty smell. Quite good traders, they mostly just do shipping and live in an oddly peaceful way Ø Land Orcs, a rough lot, they have strict rules, typical to clan life, even though they have formed a nation. Maybe they have become a bit more efficient due to creating their own society like everyone else. They did have found ways to study magic (mostly done by the scrawny ones) and focus on expansion and self improvement · The minor races, usually just short guys, Ø Halflings, '''short guys, usually just ignored by society. At best, they just prefer to live alone or peacefully in their own communities, at worse, they can be serial thieves. Ø '''Gnomes, '''short guys, these guys are really just peaceful mostly, preferring to be in their gardens, some though research magic or be healers due to their magic capabilities that are second to elves Ø '''Goblins, '''short guys, disgusting lot, even the orcs don’t feel comfy with them around. They usually find strength in numbers but individually, they are bloody weak. They usually live in groups in the forest , sometimes with Deep Elves, but the civilized one might obligate to honest work Ø '''Syrens, '''these guys are always regarded as monsters, due to extreme differences of culture and all that . one things for sure, they live in the water( maybe these guys should be listed among the demi humans?) · '''Demi humans, kinda frowned upon, thats racism for ya mate, a bad thing really Ø Half animals, '''these guys are mostly humanoid, they have animal appendages, depends on the species, and by species i mean a shit ton of species and kinds, you got half-birds (Harpies) half-horses (Centaurs) Lizardmen, Birdmen, Lamias, Minotaurs, Windigoes ,People with crab claws, People with ten arms, People who look like fish, the list just goes on man. Most of the times they are considered monsters. Ø '''Demon spawn, '''these guys are descendents of a certain race of douchebags from another dimension (just think bout the dremora from TES), thus they look very much like them, Except more mortal and weak. And edgy (im considering getting rid of em,,,should i?) · '''Monsters that actually can be sentient, yeah since most of them are like beast, everyone hates em regardless Ø Their kind is usually uncultured looking, primitive or just have odd appendages, thus they are frowned upon, In the wild, they may do odd things, act more based on instinct and survival and etc. But if one is willing to learn the ways of civilization (gonna be hard tho since adults are ya know...wild, so a younger individual is more favoured to teach since childhood) they can be fairly human. Such examples are like slimes and dryads · Creations, these guys are created artificially Ø Undead, '''Things created from the dark arts....necromancy... One shudders to imagine the deep vast morbidity in such a study. Once alive now tainted to go on living, sometimes with no souls, sometimes with the souls still trapped in it. They can be mindless drones working for a higher power or people still with their free will but not free socially. They can come in varying types from rotting ghouls and reverents to Dullahans or stitched up frankensteins Ø '''Mechanicals, Things created from ancient magic, the manipulation and creation of souls, the sheer ability to create a consciousness, one that can feel pain and joy. Thats why they create more stupid souls that are more like a robot’s motherboard virtual intelligence. But sentient ones do exist, questioning their existence, why am i created, who am i, why am i here. Hopefully they find some guidance · The high races, the good ones are called angels and the bad ones are demons, but they are usually similar in terms of abilities Ø to lazy to do this shit yes... i made up the names Main Plots (I have a lot of plots cuz i cant decide on who should be the first true characters) · First plot A guy lives by himself in the woods, ex military, hates humanity because of their greed and bloodlust, sympathizes with other races, and is very good with anything involving eyesight. One day the guy, named Yuri, tried to go hunting and accidentally shot a harpy girl from a distant Town across the border and monster territory. Yuri nurses her back to health, Her name is Firiki, a sheepish girl that desires to find meaning or freedom. Yuri allows her stay with him but eventually Firiki’s homesickness convinces Yuri to destroy his schedule and bring her through and an adventure of discovery to get to Firiki’s home · Second plot A wizard joined a caravan to help guard it from any mana based creature,(it’s a must for transporting caravans to have at least one mage). One day while camping, the wizard, went into a nearby forest to look for magical plants to continue his research. He stumble upon a group of dryads facing off against a creep, a being of pure dark mana. The dryads stood no chance, the wizard uses his magic to dissipate the creep, after all that is done he saw a beautiful flower on the group. Suddenly it flower pops out and a cute little dryad unearths from the ground with the flower still on her head, the wizard decides to adopt it ( I REALIZED I TYPED A CHARACTERS BACKSTORY INSTEAD OF THE PLOT, OH FUCK) ok many years later a young researcher by the name of Martis has dreams of discovering the world, the sad thing bout it is that he’s a bit of an idiot who focuses on the mundane rather than pursuing his research. One day his caravan got ambushed but a pack of creeps and he got rescued by an odd young woman with light green skin and a flower on her head. He figured that she was a dryad and finds her and convinces her to join him on a discovery · Third plot An adventurer? Or trainee soldier? Finds a severed head in necromancy ruin during a skirmish, then the head speaks. Turns out the head is a victim of the dark necromancer who seek world domination by creating armies of undead by kidnapping and killing innocent folk. Since owning a fucking talking head isn’t exactly allowed within the city, the poor idiot had to smuggle the head into his house. Awkward. The guy’s name is probably gonna be Garry or Garvinski if i wanna spice things up, hes a rather quiet mature man with no food in his store and forced to take odd jobs. The head’s name is Marry or Mikky or Miku, a rather whiney girl that is equivalent to that of a typical annoying tsundere. Eventually the guy had some knowledge of the undead due to having a book on necromancy owned by his heretical gramps so he tries to find a way to solve the girls probs while finding away to beat the dark necromancers without getting skinned alive by the government for owning a dark arts Other Ideas Maybe another plot with the main character being an automaton with a soul created by the Steambender (the guy who created steam engines) she doesn’t know what to do after her creator left her, (i kinda like this yea)